Sailing Heart
by Psychochiatrist
Summary: HIATUS. Doc Grog tahu, bahwa hari ketika Jack Sparrow menyelamatkannya dari terkaman hiu-hiu ganas adalah hari titik balik dalam kehidupannya. Dia punya mimpi... Sebuah mimpi yang lebih dalam dari samudera mana pun!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **Oke, setelah ribet nulis sana-sini tapi nggak ada yang kelar, akhirnya saya memutuskan untuk menulis fanfic Pirates. Dan saya ingin menyampaikan bahwa karakter yang saya angkat di sini adalah **Doctor Grogan**, yang **tidak** muncul di film, melainkan hanya di **game**. Jadi jangan heran kalau tiba-tiba ada karakter baru, ya. Dan sesungguhnya fanfic sok-adventure ini hanya berisikan kegalauan seseorang yang akan wisuda satu setengah tahun lagi (baca: saya). #PLAK

**Summary: **Kisah ini adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak petualangan Kapten Jack Sparrow bersama Black Pearl. Doc Grog tahu, bahwa hari ketika Jack menyelamatkannya dari terkaman hiu-hiu ganas adalah hari titik balik dalam kehidupannya. Dia punya mimpi... Sebuah mimpi yang lebih dalam dari samudera mana pun.

**Time: **Sesudah film pertama dan sebelum film kedua. Sehabis Jack Sparrow mendapatkan Pearl kembali dan sudah bergabung sama kru barunya, termasuk Gibbs.

**Disclaimer: **Seluruh _franchise_ Pirates of the Caribbean adalah milik Disney. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apa pun dari fanfiksi ini, _just for fun_.

**Happy reading, people!**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Kemelut itu menyerangku sejak sesampainya diriku di Tortuga.

Sebenarnya tidak juga. Aku sudah selalu berkemelut sejak lama sebelumnya. Aku ingin meninggalkan semua ini. Aku sudah tak mau lagi menghabiskan waktu untuk melakukan hal-hal yang tak pernah kuimpikan.

Yang kuinginkan selama ini hanya satu.

Aku ingin berdiri di dek kapal dan mengintip dari bilik teropong untuk melihat pulau harta di kejauhan. Aku ingin berlarian sepanjang hari di ruang senjata untuk mengisi meriam-meriam sementara kapal kami saling adu tembak dengan Royal Navy. Aku ingin duduk-duduk tanpa tujuan sambil minum rum, membaca buku navigasi, atau berkelahi dengan beberapa orang untuk mendapatkan sedikit harta rampokan.

_Aku ingin menjadi bajak laut_.

Tapi, tentu saja, aku tak bisa melakukannya...

Sebuah suara mengagetkan diriku yang tengah melamun menyedihkan.

"Hei, Doc, bisakah kau menolong kami?"

Aku menatap pasienku itu sambil berkata dalam hati, membalasnya.

'Bisakah _kau_ menolongku?'

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Sailing Heart**

A Pirates of the Caribbean fanfiction

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**CHAPTER 1**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"_The code is more what you'd call guidelines than actual rules. Welcome aboard the Black Pearl."_

(Hector Barbossa)

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Tortuga**

.

Kukatakan pada semua orang bahwa aku tidak ingin menjadi bajak laut.

Sesungguhnya, aku sudah tidak tahu lagi diriku ingin menjadi apa. Ini terlalu menyakitkan, semua pilihan yang membingungkan ini. Aku hidup, bertahun-tahun, seperti zombi yang tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa. Hatiku berteriak dan menggerataki tubuhku, minta dibebaskan, tapi aku merasa seakan sudah menenggak seribu galon tanaman merambat _devil's claw_.

Tapi nyatanya, hari-hariku masih diwarnai adegan-adegan seperti sekarang ini.

"Kakakku," kata anak remaja yang sedang berbicara kepadaku itu, "kakakku sakit, sama seperti orang-orang lain di sini. Tolong obati dia, Doc."

Sama seperti orang-orang lain di sini. Aku menangkap kata kuncinya.

Aku bangkit berdiri dari kursiku yang rapuh dan memandangi lemari obat di sudut ruangan. Lalu mengerling balik kepada si remaja.

"Bukankah sudah kuumumkan ke seluruh Tortuga bahwa kalian harus menghindari ikan-ikan karang dan semua ikan pemakan daging?" kataku, sedikit agak keras rasanya, karena anak itu berjengit.

"Yah, kurasa kakakku melupakan hal itu, Doc," dia memilin-milin bajunya yang lepek dan berbau asin—tipe pekerja pelabuhan.

Aku menarik selembar kertas dan menyuruh remaja itu duduk. Kutanyakan kepadanya, siapa nama kakaknya dan berapa umurnya, dan kuberitahu juga padanya bahwa sebaiknya si sakit ikut datang ke tempat praktikku, supaya aku bisa mendiagnosis penyakitnya dengan lebih yakin. Lalu aku mengambil beberapa bahan dari lemari obat dan meracik semuanya di depan wajah anak itu.

"Kalau ceritamu benar, maka kakakmu keracunan, Nak," aku memberitahunya dengan sabar. "Penyakitnya akan sembuh, tapi jangan makan ikan karang lagi. Kusarankan agar kakakmu datang kepadaku besok agar aku bisa memastikan penyakitnya. Ini," aku mengangsurkan segenggam tanaman bertangkai rapuh kepadanya, "_chickweed_. Akan meringankan sakit perutnya. Apakah ia demam?"

"Rasanya tidak, Doc."

Sudah seminggu ini Tortuga dihebohkan oleh peristiwa keracunan massal. Tiba-tiba saja, serombongan orang datang ke tempat praktikku dengan keluhan sakit perut, mual, dan kesemutan di tangan dan kaki mereka. Setelah aku menghabiskan seharian penuh di pelabuhan nelayan untuk mencari tahu, akhirnya aku menemukan penyebabnya.

Ciguatera.

Sekali-dua kali, selalu ada manusia di bibir-bibir pantai Karibia yang keracunan Ciguatera. Racunnya berasal dari hewan air yang dimakan oleh ikan-ikan karang, sehingga orang-orang yang makan ikan karang akan terkena racun tersebut. Untungnya, Ciguatera sangat mudah disembuhkan, dan tidak mematikan. Meskipun begitu, aku cukup disibukkan oleh semua ini.

Setelah aku memberikan obat-obatan herbal kepada remaja tadi, dan setelah ia meninggalkan satu-dua keping koin di mejaku lalu pergi, aku duduk kembali di balik mejaku sambil memilin-milin sisa _chickweed_ tadi.

Inilah hidupku.

Aku dipanggil Doctor Grogan—atau seperti yang selalu mereka sebut sebagai singkatan: Doc Grog. Aku adalah seorang dokter.

Dan seperti yang sudah diketahui semua orang, aku adalah satu-satunya dokter di seluruh wilayah Tortuga.

Lalu bagaimana—bagaimana aku bisa sampai di tanah ini? Tanah Tortuga yang dianggap _kotor_, karena nyaris selalu diinjak oleh para bajak laut, dikotori oleh uang haram dan jiwa-jiwa yang dikutuk?

Bagaimanapun, rasanya cukup menyenangkan juga, disebut sebagai 'dokter bajak laut'...

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Port Royal, enam bulan sebelumnya**

.

"Pembacaan tuduhan terhadap Doctor Grogan."

Ya, aku berasal dari Port Royal. Dan tadinya—_tadinya_, sebelum insidens itu terjadi—aku bekerja sebagai dokter untuk Royal Navy. Pekerjaan yang sangat terhormat. Seluruh admiral dan komodor dengan setia selalu menyapaku setiap pagi. Pemasukan baik, reputasi baik, siapa yang bisa menolak kehidupan seperti ini?

Mungkin hanya aku.

"Doctor Grogan, kau dituduh telah mengamputasi kaki First Mate dari Royal Navy tanpa indikasi yang bisa diterima. Kau mengakui itu?"

Aku bergerak sedikit di kursiku sambil menunduk. "Ya, Yang Mulia."

Di sekitarku riuh sekali. Seluruh warga Port Royal tampaknya menghadiri sidang itu, dan semua tampaknya sudah memahami pokok permasalahannya, sehingga mereka berteriak-teriak di kursi mereka, menyuruh hakim untuk menggantungku. Telingaku rasanya berderak-derak karena suara yang bising itu, sementara sang hakim memukul meja berkali-kali untuk menenangkan mereka.

"Juri telah menyatakan bersalah."

Aku tahu. Aku memang salah.

Aku tidak berkata apa-apa. Bahkan tidak bergerak ketika seorang penonton sidang melemparku dengan sebelah sepatu butut.

"Doctor Grogan," gemuruh suara hakim memenuhi ruangan batu itu, "kau didakwa telah melakukan tindakan yang melanggar hukum, terhadap First Mate, menyebabkan dirinya tidak memiliki kaki lagi seumur hidupnya. Hukumanmu adalah hukuman mati."

_Tok. Tok. Tok._ Palu itu diketuk, dan penonton menjerit-jerit girang.

"DIAM!" teriak sang hakim, mengatasi ribut-ribut itu. Persidangan itu masih belum selesai. Ia menarik kertas di mejanya, yang diangsurkan oleh jaksa di sisinya.

Sang hakim berdeham.

"Kau diperbolehkan memilih hukumanmu, Doctor. Yang pertama—ehem—" kertas itu dibalik dengan berisik, "adalah hukuman gantung. Dan pilihan yang kedua adalah... dijatuhkan ke sarang hiu, setengah kilometer dari garis pantai. Mana yang kaupilih?"

"Gantung dia! Gantung dia!" teriak para penonton.

Aku mengangkat wajahku, bersama hancurnya kehormatanku sebagai penyelamat jiwa masyarakat karena kesalahan besar yang telah kulakukan. Sebelum hakim membacakan pilihan-pilihan itu, aku sudah memutuskan.

Tentu saja. Ini mungkin adalah kesempatan terakhirku untuk melakukannya...

Tanpa ragu-ragu, aku berkata dengan tegas dan jelas, "Aku memilih yang kedua, Yang Mulia."

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Port Royal, dua jam kemudian**

.

"Kau bodoh sekali sih, Doc."

"Ya, kalau aku sih lebih memilih digantung daripada dicabik-cabik hiu."

Kedua _marine_ yang selalu berceloteh itu—Murtogg dan Mullroy, menggiringku ke dermaga dengan senjata-senjata terarah ke kepalaku. Murtogg memimpin jalan, dengan seragam merahnya yang serupa dengan semua orang yang tengah mengiringiku menuju HMS Dauntless. Mullroy berjalan di sisiku, kentara sekali mengajakku mengobrol.

"Tahu tidak, Doc, aku menyesal sekali kau harus meninggalkan kami," katanya. "Di mana lagi—kami bisa menemukan—dokter sebaik dirimu?" Lalu suaranya seperti tersendat.

"Kau hanya melakukan kesalahan kecil," desis Murtogg kepadaku. "Si First Mate itu nyaris tidak ada gunanya. Royal Navy akan sangat berbahagia kehilangan dirinya. Untunglah kau membuatnya bertahan selamanya di darat."

Mullroy menyodok rusuk Murtogg keras-keras. "Admiral di belakang kita. Kau mau kita dibuang ke sarang hiu juga?"

Aku memandangi HMS Dauntless di hadapan kami. Kapal itu besar dan tampak mengancam. Meskipun tidak sebesar saudaranya, si HMS Interceptor, tapi tetap saja kakiku gemetaran ketika aku digiring naik ke kapal militer itu. Jauh, jauh lebih gemetaran daripada ketika aku mabuk segentong _grog_.

Inikah dia? Saat-saat menjelang kematian?

Ketika akhirnya HMS Dauntless meninggalkan pelabuhan Fort Charles dan bergerak menjauhi pantai, aku memandangi awan-awan yang bergerak di atas kami. Lalu angin yang hangat namun segar menerpa wajahku, disertai gerakan kapal dan suara kecipak lembut air.

Awal mula sebuah pelayaran. Ini adalah saat yang selalu kutunggu-tunggu—berada di atas sebuah kapal, berlayar, bersama suara-suara camar di—

"Hoeeeeek."

"YAIK! DIA MUNTAH!"

"Hoeeeeek."

"Menjauh dari situ! Astaga, sepatuku kena muntahannya!"

"Hoeeeeek."

Aku terbatuk, kedua tanganku yang dirantai berpegangan pada tiang layar. Bau asam menguar tiba-tiba.

Terhuyung, kulihat bayangan-bayangan berseragam merah berkelap-kelip di depan mataku. Lalu HMS Dauntless berguncang, dan bayangan merah itu bergetar lebih cepat...

"Hoeeeeek."

"Seseorang tolong bawakan obat untuknya! Dia kena mabuk laut!"

"Obat apa? Kan _dia_ dokternya!"

Suara-suara itu bergema di kepalaku.

Inilah alasan kenapa aku tak pernah turun ke laut—satu kali pun. Tak peduli seberapa hebatnya impianku untuk menjadi pelaut sungguhan, tubuhku tak mengizinkan diriku berlayar. Baru menaiki sekoci jarak dekat saja, aku sudah merasa pusing dan mual. Aku tidak tahu kenapa sistem keseimbanganku serapuh itu, tapi yang jelas, aku membencinya.

Aku benci mabuk laut ini.

Ada yang menarik tanganku dan mengelap keringat dingin di wajahku.

"Tidak apa-apa, Doc." Suara Murtogg.

"Mendekati lima ratus meter dari garis pantai. Siapkan papan baginya."

Tanpa kusadari, aku sudah berdiri di ujung papan panjang itu.

"Doctor Grogan, ada kata-kata terakhir yang ingin kausampaikan?"

Di bawahku, lautan yang ganas menanti. Para _marine_ berdiri di kapal itu dengan senjata teracung ke arahku, sementara aku berdiri di ujung papan eksekusi, hanya memiliki dua pilihan: ditembak atau meloncat ke deburan ombak yang bergerak cepat dan berbuih-buih putih. Kami sudah cukup jauh memasuki laut, dan lautan di sekitarku tampak terlalu biru, anginnya terlalu kencang...

Aku berdiri dengan mantap, menatap Admiral James Norrington yang berdiri tepat di hadapanku.

Dan kurapalkan kata-kata terakhirku.

"Sampaikan kepada siapa pun yang ingin mendengarnya... bahwa aku, Grogan, akan tetap berakhir seperti ini kalaupun aku tidak mengamputasi kaki First Mate. Aku akan menjadi musuh besar kalian—karena jiwaku adalah lautan, dan aku akan sangat berbahagia berlayar di bawah bendera-bendera yang kalian bakar.

"Di dalam jiwaku... aku adalah bajak laut."

Dan dengan mata terpejam sepenuhnya, aku menggelincirkan kakiku di ujung papan itu, dan seluruh tubuhku tercebur masuk ke air, melesak masuk ke lipatan-lipatan ombak.

Lenyap dari pandangan seluruh kru HMS Dauntless.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Author's Note: **

Pertama, saya ingin teriak... KENAPA CERITA INI JADI MULTICHAPTER, DEH?

Tadinya kan ini cuma oneshot galau, tapi kenapa tiba-tiba jadi panjang terus jadinya terpaksa saya cut di beberapa bagian biar nggak kepanjangan. Haiyak...

Dan ternyata mencari referensi untuk segala racun dan herbal Karibia itu... ribet. Nggak susah, tapi membingungkan. Semoga saja nggak ada yang salah... #lambaisaputangan

Kenapa karakter Doc jadi mirip Severus Snape yang lagi galau sih? #garukaspal Kenapa dia jadi pendiam dan hanya ngomong kalau diperlukan—dan ditambah dengan semua angsty-nya, hancurlah sudah. Mungkin ini adalah fic paling OOC abad ini. #garukaspalmakindalam

Oke, selamat menanti chapter 2 ya... #kalauadayangmenanti #jeder


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **_Here you go, chapter two!_ Buat yang kecewa karena saya ngangkat chara yang gak dikenal, saya mohon maaf, ya. Kapan-kapan saya bakal nulis JackWill kok. #plak Tapi akhir-akhir ini saya lebih ngerasain chemistry ke JackElizabeth, gimana dong? Dan NorringtonWill juga menggoda... O.o

**Time: **Perubahan rencana! Tadinya saya bilang cerita ini waktunya setelah film pertama dan sebelum film kedua, tapi kayaknya gak jadi. Jadinya, cerita ini persis di awal film kedua. Jadi, bakal ada adegan Bootstrap Bill yang datang ke kapal, tapi Will sama Elizabeth belum ketemu sama Jack. _Savvy?_

**Disclaimer: **Seluruh _franchise_ Pirates of the Caribbean adalah milik Disney. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apa pun dari fanfiksi ini, _just for fun_.

**Happy reading, people!**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Aku berdebur masuk air.

Mataku terpejam ketika itu. Kurasakan gelembung-gelembung kecil udara mengalir secara konstan dari hidung, sementara ratusan gelembung lain menggelitiki kulit. Aku melayang karena gaya gravitasi yang berpadu dengan tekanan air, sementara getaran tak jauh dariku memberitahu bahwa HMS Dauntless sedang bergerak di atas air, mungkin mulai berbalik kembali ke dermaga.

Kubuka mataku—air asin menyambarnya dan membuatku terkejut.

Permukaan air benderang dua meter di atasku. Aku bukan perenang yang hebat, ditambah lagi tanganku yang dirantai erat membuatku tak bisa bergerak. Sesak mulai menyerangku.

Aku butuh oksigen.

Tapi ketika aku mulai beringsut naik ke permukaan, sesuatu tertangkap mataku.

Sesuatu yang _bergerak_ dalam air. Berwarna kelabu mendekati biru. _Banyak. Mungkin puluhan_. Seolah mengepungku dengan berbaris rapi di sekelilingku, semuanya berenang dengan luwes dalam air, tanpa suara, sangat tenang...

Lalu aku baru menyadari satu hal, di sini, di lepas pantai Tortuga, tempat di mana aku dibuang, tentu saja...

...adalah sarang hiu.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Sailing Heart**

A Pirates of the Caribbean fanfiction

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**CHAPTER 2**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"_I think we've all arrived at a very special place. Spiritually, ecumenically, gramatically."_

(Jack Sparrow)

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Lepas pantai Port Royal, (masih) dua jam kemudian**

.

Aku mengejang sedikit, ketakutan.

Ada banyak sekali hiu di sekitarku. Hiu-hiu dewasa, puluhan jumlahnya, sejauh mata memandang. Seluruh tubuhku masih melayang dalam air, kini dengan mata membelalak, tak berani berenang ke permukaan karena takut ketahuan. Saat ini para hiu itu belum menyadari bahwa ada spesies asing yang baru saja dijatuhkan dari atas air ke sarang mereka.

Cahaya matahari yang putih seolah menembus air dan membentuk tirai cahaya di atas warna biru yang bergelombang. Aku mencoba bergerak, dan rantaiku bergemerincing pelan.

Aku tidak merencanakan kematian ketika aku minta dibuang ke laut. Tidak.

Dan aku mau hidup.

Dadaku terasa sangat sesak dan otot-otot leherku mulai berkontraksi dengan sangat kuat, sebagai mekanisme fisiologis untuk bernapas secara paksa. Gelembung besar udara menyembur dari mulutku tepat ketika seekor hiu besar berenang menghampiriku...

"Hmph!" Aku berteriak dalam air, tepat di wajah sang hiu.

Aku tidak tahan lagi. Jantungku berdetak luar biasa keras, menggedor-gedor dadaku, meminta oksigen. Kugerakkan kakiku secepat mungkin, menyeimbangkan pakaianku yang sangat berat dan menarikku lebih dalam, mengutamakan napas daripada segalanya.

Beberapa ekor hiu _tertendang_ olehku.

"HAAAAH!"

Udara menerobos masuk paru-paruku dengan menyakitkan ketika akhirnya aku berhasil menyembul keluar. Cahaya matahari tropis yang menyengat membuatku pusing. Aku melihat sekelilingku—ini benar-benar lautan lepas, dermaga nyaris tidak kelihatan di kejauhan—dan dalam radius bermeter-meter di sekitarku, hiu-hiu berenang, lebih banyak lagi, memenuhi air seperti berada dalam sebuah kolam sempit.

Mereka sudah menyadari adanya mangsa.

"Tidak," gumamku. "Tidak..."

Tepat ketika aku mencoba bergerak ke satu arah, dua ekor hiu seperti terbang melintasi air dengan menampakkan gigi-gigi mereka tepat ke arahku. Menghampiriku. Dengan sangat cepat.

Air menggelora, lalu—_sraaaak_...

_Habislah sudah, _pikirku. Tidak ada lagi kemungkinan hidup jika seekor hiu sudah mengetahui keberadaanmu.

Kupejamkan mata, menunggu robekan di leherku.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**HMS Dauntless, waktu yang sama**

.

"Dia sudah tak kelihatan, Sire."

Admiral James Norrington berdiri tegak menghadap ke lautan. "Segera kembali ke Fort Charles."

Kapal militer yang luar biasa besar itu berputar arah. Puluhan _marine officer_ berseragam merah berbaris diam dengan senjata laras panjang dalam genggaman, sementara Norrington berjalan di sepanjang dek, melewati barisan-barisan itu. Kedua tangannya digenggam di belakang punggung sementara ia berbicara kepada Letnan Gillette, wakil sekaligus orang yang paling dipercayainya.

"Setelah tiba di Fort Charles, aku ingin semua senjata diisi penuh."

"Untuk apa, Sire?" tanya Gillette.

Norrington berhenti berjalan, berputar menghadapi Gillette dengan ekspresi angkuhnya yang biasa. "Mohon diingat bahwa ini adalah pertempuran yang tidak tercatat, dan kau tidak pernah mendengar apa-apa tentangnya."

"Eh... baik."

"Jangan lupa untuk segera menjemput Lord Cutler Beckett dari kantornya—atau dia sudah akan menunggu di dermaga."

Gillette tampak luar biasa kebingungan. "Tapi, Sire, apakah kita akan kedatangan musuh?"

Norrington menatap si letnan dengan ekspresi datar. "Lebih dari sekadar musuh. Hari ini, perkiraan menunjukkan bahwa sebuah kapal akan mendekati garis yurisdiksi luar Port Royal. Sebuah kapal—yang dulunya kita kenal sebagai kapal terkutuk, dengan para anak buah kapal yang _tak bisa mati_. Untunglah, sekarang sudah tidak lagi."

"Dan apa hubungan antara Lord Beckett dengan ini, Sire?"

"Ia menginginkan sesuatu yang dimiliki sang kapten kapal," sahut Norrington tegas. "Bajak laut yang sangat terkenal, meskipun kemampuannya biasa-biasa saja, dan seringkali hanya memanfaatkan keberuntungan, tentu. Dan kapalnya harus kita geledah sampai kita menemukan benda yang dicari Beckett. Ingat, kapal itu cukup besar, hitam, dan dingin. Namanya..."

"...Black Pearl," tutup Gillette dengan tercengang.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Lepas pantai Port Royal**

.

Aku sudah memejamkan mata selama kira-kira sepuluh detik, namun tak ada gigi yang menusuk leherku. Tak ada robekan kulit maupun darah yang membanjir mengotori laut.

Tidak.

Hiu-hiu itu masih berenang di sekitarku, rapat, melingkar seolah memiliki poros. Tapi tidak—tak satu pun berusaha _menyerangku_. Mereka jelas-jelas _menyadari_ keberadaanku, tapi sesuatu mencegah mereka melukaiku, entah apa... Apakah mereka sedang tidak lapar? Laut sedang dilanda gempa tanpa kusadari? Akan ada badai?

_Apa _yang terjadi pada hiu-hiu ini?

Aku memberanikan diri bergerak menyusuri barisan hewan itu, menabrak sirip-sirip mereka, membelah air yang bergejolak. Rantai yang membelenggu pergelangan tanganku menjadi semakin berat dan mengiris-iris kulit, sementara kakiku sudah nyaris tak kuat lagi mempertahankan diri di permukaan air. Air asin dalam jumlah besar berkecipak dalam lambungku.

Tanganku terjatuh ke depan perut dan terdengar suara gemerincing keras. _Trang!_

Dan aku baru menyadari situasinya.

Di sana, di pinggangku, terpasang dengan sangat kokoh, sebuah gesper bertali hitam dengan ukiran antik yang menempel erat ke pakaianku yang basah. Gesper itu—aku ingat sekali—harganya sangat mahal, kubeli dengan uang hadiah dari Gubernur Weatherby Swann ketika aku berhasil menyelamatkannya dari kematian saat ada orang yang mencoba meracuninya dengan bisa _lionfish_.

Sangat mahal karena terbuat dari hematit seratus persen.

Gelombang besar air laut menghantam wajahku ketika aku tercengang selama dua detik berikutnya. Tentu saja—_magnet_! Magnet membuat hiu menjauh karena memiliki semacam gaya yang mempengaruhi kerja otak mereka. Memang, hiu-hiu ini tampaknya tidak menyadari apa yang mereka lakukan, berenang berputar-putar, bingung...

"Aku tidak akan mati!" pekikku keras-keras, lalu kemudian membabi-buta berenang meninggalkan pusaran hewan mengerikan itu. Di sekelilingku tidak ada _apa pun_, hanya ada lautan sejauh mata memandang. Aku tidak tahu aku sudah hanyut sejauh apa setelah dijatuhkan dari HMS Dauntless, dan aku harus mencari sesuatu untuk berpegangan, sekarang, sebelum arus laut berhasil menyeretku ke dasar palung selamanya...

Saat itulah kulihat sesosok makhluk hitam besar di kejauhan.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Kita mendekati yurisdiksi Port Royal. Jangan sampai kau salah arah, Gibbs. Atau aku akan digantung hari ini juga oleh orang-orang yang mengenakan wig, dan kujamin hantuku yang memakai wig akan menghantuimu sampai mati."

"_Aye_, Kapten."

Seorang pria berdiri di sisi roda kemudi besar di sebuah kapal yang penuh orang. Pria itu memegang sebuah teropong di tangannya, sementara orang yang menjadi tangan kanannya, Joshamee Gibbs, sedang mengendalikan kemudi kapal. Di bagian lain kapal, beberapa orang berperawakan besar-besar dan bertubuh sangat kotor berkeliaran, menurunkan layar-layar yang tidak bisa dibilang bersih, dan menggulung tali-temali.

Pria itu memandangi para awak kapal itu dengan kilatan antusias yang agak berlebihan di matanya. "Kerja yang benar, Sobat. Aku tak mau kalian merusak kapal_ku_, yang sudah kudapatkan dengan susah payah. Dan kalian akan berterimakasih kepadaku karena sudah mengangkat kutukan darinya."

_Jolly roger_ berkibar ditiup angin di atas kepalanya ketika ia berbisik, "Pearl kesayanganku."

Lalu mendadak, di bawah sana, seorang awaknya yang bernama Ragetti berdiri menempel di langkan sambil menunjuk-nunjuk.

"Hei, lihat! Ada orang di sana!"

Beberapa awak kapal ikut melongok dari tempat Ragetti, dan ikut berseru, "Ya, benar! Ada orang, mungkin hanyut!"

"Hm?"

Sang kapten, masih berdiri bersisian dengan Gibbs di roda kemudi, mengangkat teropongnya dan mengintip di lubangnya, mulutnya sedikit terbuka dan menampakkan sebuah gigi emas di antara deretan gigi kotornya. Lama sekali ia melakukan hal itu, menatap ke satu arah dengan mulut terbuka, dan ketika ia menurunkan teropongnya—

—semua awaknya sudah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Hng!" si kapten terpekik mundur. "Apa yang kalian lakukan—mengagetkanku seperti itu?"

"Apakah kita akan menyelamatkan orang yang hanyut itu?" tanya Pintel.

"Ya, kelihatannya dia masih hidup dan nyaris tenggelam!" tambah Marty.

Si kapten terdiam sejenak, lalu menjawab singkat, "Tidak."

Sejurus kemudian semuanya terdiam, lalu Gibbs bertanya, "Kenapa tidak, Kapten?"

"Karena," jawab si kapten sambil memutar tubuh dan meneropong lagi, sambil berpegangan pada tiang kapal, "mungkin saja ini jebakan untuk menangkap kita. Aku punya firasat bahwa orang itu bekerja untuk Royal Navy."

"Firasat apa?" tuntut Gibbs. "Kau terlalu banyak minum rum tadi malam."

Kapten itu mengerjap dan mengerutkan kening sampai matanya ikut menyipit. "Oh. Kau betul. Ya sudah, lakukan apa pun yang kalian inginkan. _Shoo_." Dikibaskannya tangannya, sementara para awak kapalnya menuruni tangga ke bawah dengan berisik.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Makhluk hitam besar itu ternyata adalah sebuah kapal.

Kapal yang sangat terkenal, kalau mataku tidak salah mengenalinya. Layar-layarnya hitam mengembang dan robek-robek, namun kapal itu masih terlihat ganas di tengah lautan. Aku tahu persis mengenainya, karena orang-orang di Navy membicarakan kapal itu setiap setengah jam sekali.

Makhluk hitam itu adalah milik _bajak laut_.

Sebagai bagian dari militer, walaupun hanya seorang dokter, aku punya hak untuk menangkap bajak laut. Tadinya. Sekarang aku sudah dibuang dari Navy, dan aku tak punya kepentingan apa-apa dengan kapal ini, kecuali satu hal...

"Hei!" aku mulai berteriak. "Tolong! Siapa saja, tolong aku! Hei!"

Aku mendekati kapal itu, memaksakan laringku untuk bekerja lebih keras. "Tolong! Aku akan tenggelam!"

Seseorang muncul di balik langkan, tak bisa kukenali wajahnya karena masih terlalu jauh. Tiba-tiba saja kakiku berhenti bergerak—kram. Aku mulai mengecipakkan tangan dengan panik, namun percuma saja, gaya tarik air terlalu kuat. Sekarang tinggal kepalaku saja yang menyembul di permukaan.

"Heeeeei!" aku berseru panik kepada orang itu. "Hei—_hmblp-blp_—"

Detik berikutnya, kakiku yang kram telah menarik seluruh kepalaku masuk air, dan rasa asin menerjang mulutku penuh-penuh. Aku tak mampu bergerak lagi. Seluruh ototku sudah kelelahan, sementara diriku terbenam semakin dalam, dan keadaan di sekitarku semakin biru gelap...

Sesuatu menyambar pakaianku. Sebuah tangan.

Aku merasa diriku ditarik oleh sesuatu itu—tapi kesadaranku tidak lagi sempurna. Beberapa saat kemudian, aku menggelantung aneh dengan tali terikat di pinggang, namun aku sama sekali tidak mengerti ada apa. Aku tidak bernapas, dan hanya sebagian kecil otakku yang masih terbangun.

Tubuhku menghantam papan keras. Tangan-tangan menyentuhku, beberapa orang berseru-seru, dan ada benda keras yang memukul-mukul dadaku. Tiba-tiba saja, aku terbatuk—mengeluarkan air laut dari seluruh paru-paruku.

Lalu aku bernapas lagi dan akhirnya bisa berpikir jernih.

Aku sudah berada di atas kapal itu.

Orang-orang mengitariku dengan tatapan penasaran dalam diam, dan seorang pria besar bercambang berkata, "Siapa kau? Kenapa kau dirantai?"

"Aku..."

"Aku tahu siapa dia," terdengar suara seseorang.

Semua awak kapal itu menoleh. Seorang pria sedang berdiri di dek teratas, mantel hitamnya berantakan, rambutnya lebat dan menjuntai melewati bahu. Pria itu mengenakan bandana merah di bawah topinya—topi bersudut tiga berwarna hitam yang sudah mulai pudar. Topi kapten.

"Kau," kata si kapten, "Doc Grog."

Tentu saja ia mengenaliku. Dan siapa yang tidak mengenal_nya_?

"Grog?" seru pria bercambang di dekatku. "Grogan? Si dokter itu?"

"Dia orang Navy," seru salah satu awak dengan ketakutan. "Seharusnya kita tidak menyelamatkannya!"

"Buang dia kembali ke laut!" pekik temannya.

"Tidak," sela kaptennya, bergerak turun dari dek sambil menatapku lekat-lekat. "Dia bukan anggota Navy lagi. Seluruh lambang kehormatannya sudah dicabut," dipandanginya pakaianku dengan kepala miring aneh, seperti kebiasaannya. "Dan dia dirantai. Aku tahu jenis hukuman ini—dia disuruh memilih antara tiang gantungan dan sarang hiu. Apa yang telah kaulakukan, Grog?"

"Aku salah mengamputasi kaki First Mate," jawabku jujur, "karena kebanyakan minum malam sebelumnya."

Seluruh awak kapal terbahak-bahak.

"Dan kau selamat dari hiu-hiu?" tuntut si pria bercambang.

Kutunjuk gesperku. "Magnet."

Sang kapten mendengus. "Orang kaya." Lalu ia berbalik, meninggalkanku sambil melenggang kembali ke deknya.

"Jadikan aku anak buah kapalmu."

Langkah si kapten terhenti.

Awak kapal yang lain juga mematung mendengarnya. Aku sendiri juga terkejut mendengar diriku berkata seperti itu, namun ini adalah satu-satunya kesempatan, waktu yang tepat, dan mungkin, kapal yang tepat...

"Apa yang kaubicarakan?"

"Jadikan aku anak buah kapalmu, Kapten," aku mengulangi, lebih keras. "Aku ingin menjadi bajak laut."

Pria bercambang di dekatku mendengus geli. "Tempatmu bukan di sini. Kami adalah perompak bersenjata. Kami orang-orang kejam yang buas dan haus darah! Kami tak punya hati! Ho-ho-ho!"

"Gibbs," sergah si kapten. "Kau tidak akan pernah berhasil menakut-nakuti seekor burung sekalipun."

"Aku serius," kataku, bersikeras.

"Begitu?" ujar sang kapten. "Dan apa yang membuatmu berpikir bahwa kau layak menjadi bagian dari kru kami?"

Aku menatap pria bertopi itu, tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. "Aku menghabiskan satu tahun terakhir di ruang kerjaku sambil minum _grog _karena tertekan. Karena itulah semua orang menyebutku 'Doc Grog', panggilan yang tak pernah kusukai. Aku tidak mencintai pekerjaanku, dan aku hanya ingin kembali jujur pada diriku sendiri dan menjalani yang sesungguhnya kuinginkan. Bekerja di Navy bukanlah keinginanku. Ini adalah impianku, Kapten."

"Dikatakan dengan baik," ujar Gibbs.

Sang kapten mengedik pelan kepadaku. "Baik, kalau begitu. Diterima. Sebagai tugas pertamamu, berjagalah di ruang senjata bersama awak yang lain."

"Ruang senjata? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Gibbs.

"Aku bisa mencium aroma HMS Dauntless."

Setelah ia berkata begitu, mendadak kapal itu menjadi berisik dan semua kru tiba-tiba saja sudah berlarian di sepanjang dek. "Dauntless? _Dauntless!_ Mereka akan datang! Siapkan meriam!"

Gibbs tampak tercengang. "Tapi, Kapten, aku tak melihat ada kapal lain di sekitar kita. Tidak ada yang akan menyerang."

Si kapten memilin-milin kukunya sambil memandangi Gibbs dengan sinis. "Hanya karena aku kebanyakan minum rum, tidak berarti aku tidak bisa mengendus mereka. Bau orang-orang Navy itu sangat kuat, menusuk hidung. Terutama Admiral Norrington." Ia bergidik.

Ia mengalihkan pandang ke arahku, agak kesal. "Apa lagi yang kau tunggu, Grogan? Pergi sana ke ruang senjata!" Lalu ia menambahkan, "Dan cari tempat tidurmu sendiri!"

Aku tersenyum lebar—senyum pertamaku setelah berbulan-bulan ini. Dengan pakaian yang masih berat karena basah, dan rambut menutupi mata, aku melempar senyum itu ke seluruh penjuru kapal. Terutama kepada sang kapten yang sudah kembali ke roda kemudinya.

"_Aye_, Kapten Jack Sparrow."

* * *

><p>.<p>

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

* * *

><p><strong>Catatan:<strong>

Ya, saya tahu di chapter 1 saya nulis si Doc Grog dibuang 'satu kilometer dari pantai', dan di sini saya tulis di lepas pantai. Ya sudah, anggap saja penjelasan yang di chapter 1 kemarin itu tak pernah ada. #digiling Lalu saya nggak tahu batasan yurisdiksi Port Royal di tahun 1740-an itu sejauh apa, jadi biarlah hal itu menjadi misteri. #dor

Setahu saya, kalo orang jaman dulu itu mau dieksekusi atau dijeblosin ke penjara, biasanya senjata-senjata mereka diambil, tapi pakaian dan perhiasan mereka tetep seperti sediakala. Bener nggak sih? O.o

Kalo dari yang saya baca di internet, jenis magnet spesifik yang bisa menjauhkan hiu itu adalah magnet campuran antara neodymium, besi, sama boron. Secara umum, (kayaknya) hiu gak tahan deket-deket magnet jenis apa pun. Kalo perhiasan bermagnet sih biasanya cuma hematit, dan tentu aja hematit gak efektif buat ngusir hiu. Diterima sajalah ya -_- #plak

Suasana ketika Grog dikelilingi hiu mungkin seperti ini (hilangkan spasi dan kurung): http: [/] [/] theseamonster. net/ wp-content/ uploads/ swim_with_sharks. jpg

Dan, ya, si Norrington memang harusnya di sini sudah _resign_ dari Royal Navy, tapi dia saya pertahankan supaya Jack tetep punya musuh... #ngek

**Author's Note: **

Ngetik chapter 2 ini sungguh lama dan pelan banget, walaupun pendek gini doang, tapi mageeeerrrr banget gitu ngetiknya. #plak Dan jadinya malah gaje bertele-tele gini, I'M SO FRIKKING DEAD.

Dan saya masih belum melanjutkan novel saya sendiri, dan tugas menjuri juga entah apa kabarnya, dan minggu depan ujian akhir modul, lalalalala~


End file.
